Beginner's Guide
Chapter 1 - Hello, Commanders! Explore the new world before you, full of adventures where fiery battles await you. Invade and conquer new worlds as a commander. But first, you need a base. Start constructing a base of your own to customize, and fortify it to protect your residents from foreign invaders. Olivia will be your guide to assist you on what to do before you go on to your first battle. All buildings have unique roles that they take part in. Strategize and customize your own base and become the greatest commander. Tip – Olivia will suggest you to use gems to speed up the building constructions and upgrade processes. However, you don’t have to spend gems to speed up the process if you’re willing to wait until the constructors finish the project. Chapter 2 - Are You Ready for Your First Battle? - Hidden Base Now, you’re off to your first attack. Follow Olivia’s instruction and defeat your first enemy. Utilize Riflemen to recon the enemy’s base and fight. Guard towers will start attacking your Riflemen when they are in their sight. Try to shoot them down quickly by using missiles and rockets before you lose too many Riflemen. There will be more resources and units available for you to scan and to attack the enemy’s base as you upgrade the Armory on your base. Chapter 3 - More Adventures, Highly Explosive! (PVE) As you progress through the stages, you will be facing enemies with stronger defense units that will force you to rethink your strategy and constantly change your attack style. Come up with winning tactics for each stage for your victory. Familiarize yourself with your defense units’ skills and use your resources efficiently to display the strength of your troop. Successfully conquering the territory will give you parts and resources that can be used to enhance your troops. As you face increasingly challenging stages, bring your troops to their fullest potential by upgrading them to become an untouchable army. As you progress, new, unique attack units will become available to you to unlock and upgrade. Note - As you win battles in scenario areas, you will gain resources to construct more buildings and to upgrade your units. Try destroying all buildings and get three stars for each battle to receive more rewards. With more buildings constructed and upgraded, you will earn experience points as a commander. Chapter 4 - Fight Commanders Around the World! (PVP) Go on an epic journey around the globe and test your strategies against real players around the world! Invade and destroy other commanders’ bases and take their resources. If you reached level 5 as a commander, you might have noticed on the world map that you can find a match to go on an attack. This means that other players might attack your base as well. Be ready for an incoming assault. Know what your defense units will target and strategically place your defense units. Build more defensive buildings and upgrade them to construct an impenetrable base. Demonstrate your defensive and offensive tactics and rise amongst commanders around the world. Category:Game Play Category:Beginner's Guide